project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Damenism
Damenism is a monotheistic religion centered in the Federation of Libion, with significant minorities in Veronia, Lentia, West Nulunia, Fostarea, and Saeoria, as well as former colonies. In total, there are about 250 million adherents worldwide. Damenism is a folk religion that has existed in southern Drua for at least four thousand years and was one of the uniting features of the people living there. The most important principles of Damenism include valor, righteousnous, honesty, bravery, and generosity. Followers of Damenism do not believe one has to be a Damenist to go to Szordess ''(the afterlife paradise), they only have to be a altruistic person. The oldest texts of Damenism are the ''Shizaen, a series of manuscripts written four thousand years ago advising one on the correct way of life. Mythos There were two peoples in Szordess, a dark, barren, and infinitely expansive dimension consisting of a coastal plain between infinite mountains to the west and infinite ocean to the east. These were the Judeh and the Skarim. The Judeh were made of solid gold and had broad shoulders and well-built bodies, with extremely smooth skin. They were very proud and wealthy and created very advanced technology. The Skarim, on the other hand, were gangly and wrinkly and were very unpleasant creatures. The hostilities between the two peoples lasted a very long time. Eventually, the Judeh started building a floating city made of gold (called Rogaiyyen) to fly over the infinite ocean and be far away from the Skarim. The Skarim had a much more powerful military and were centered around a tall palace called Venikeon. However, a bridge was still built between Rogaiyyen and Venikeon to connect the two peoples. The Judeh began to develop a variant of their species with extremely strong magic powers, called Rhudaisen, to defend against the Skarim. However, the Skarim, hating magic, were disgusted by this and demanded that the Rhudaisen be handed over to them lest they invade and destroy Rogaiyyen. The Rhudaisen were forcibly taken to the Skarim, among them one named Damarthisterun. The Rhudaisen were tortured for fifteen years during which the Judeh turned a blind eye. However, Damarthisterun and some other Rhudaisen, including Caevirunae managed to escape and destroy the Behuruk, a crystal which since the beginning of time had made the Skarim immortal. The power released by this split the dimension into two: Evordess, remaining in the same state as it was in that moment, and Szordess, where the story continued. The party of Damarthisterun fled to Rogaiyyen where they rallied the Judeh to defeat the Skarim. However, every Judeh and Skarim died in the ensuing battle, as well as almost every Rhudaisen. The only three that survived were Damarthisterun, Caevirunae, and Vaezenaeris, who renamed themselves to Damen, Cavera, and Vizier. They used their power to create the universe Yuzoa is located in and built a new Szordess, one to be a paradise. Damen and Cavera were married and Damen became the god of this universe, while Vizier worked as the embodiment of Damen in the universe, since Damen himself rarely travelled into the universe. Damen still watches over all in the universe and takes care of them. Through being righteous, a person will go to Szordess, now a paradise where all are perfectly content and virtuous. However, if one is not righteous, they will reincarnate and live a new life, which can happen up to ten times. If they reincarnate ten times and are still sinful, their soul will forever be trapped on Evordess for one hundred thousand years. However, in the final battle, which will happen after the one hundred thousand years, the souls of those in Evordess will go to Szordess and destroy it in a final battle. A gate to a new and even greater Szordess will be opened. However, Damen and Cavera must sacrifice themselves to hold the forces of Evordess in the old Szordess before destroying it. The greatest and most valiant heroes from the universe will become the new gods and create a new universe that will never have an end. Category:Libion Category:Religion